Forever and Always
by PotterEvansLove
Summary: 1-shot. drabble. basic Lily-potter thing.Lily lost her one connection to society and James decides it time for his secret to come out. wish their love could be real life... so r and r :


James/lily

Maybe it was love at first sight. Maybe it was his determination. Maybe it was her determination. Perhaps it was his faith or maybe it was just fate.

Ever since 1st year James has been in love with a particular flower, and by flower he means me, Lily, something about me just pulled him in.

Ever since 1st year I hated James. He was an arrogant prat! Something about him made me hate him!

That was how it all started his love for me harbored over these 6 years and my hate harbored for him over those 6 years.

7th year was supposed to be the most fun you've ever had but for some reason I was not having any fun at all!

"Ugg leave me alone! For crying out loud don't you have any one else to bother?" she said when a person walk up behind her.

"In fact I do Ms. Evans, but I must bother you today for I have urgent news to tell you that cannot wait. You must visit me in my office after dinner. Keep in mind I like licorice bats." Dumbledore's voice was dry and he seemed to be thinking about something that was far too great for someone to comprehend. As he walked away he mumbled something along the lines of, "To be so young and to feel loves keen sting,"

The day passed in a steady blur. When dinner came she realized that she should eat quickly and then go to Dumbledore's office since he was not at dinner. She ate quickly and all of her friend looked at her crazily as she rushed out of the hall as Potter walked in. he turned as she ran passed him. She slowed to a quick walk as she neared Dumbledore's office. When she arrived she whispered 'licorice bats' to the Gargoyle.

"Afternoon," a grave looking Dumbledore said. "Ms. Evans I have some devastating news."

That was when she realized Professor McGonagall was there. "I have no other way of putting this Ms. Evans than to say in blankly. Ms. Evans but this morning your parent died in a car accident. Your sister is alive for she was at her fiancée's house."

Lily was in utter shock. The only thing she could say was, "it wasn't a car accident was it?"

They both shook their head. Lily didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether to cry or run, so she did both. She ran out of the room and continued to run until she was outside. She ran to the lake and just collapsed by the tree next to the lake. She curled up and cried. She cried for her loving parents, for her sister who would forever hate her and for herself. She cried till she couldn't cry any more. By this time it was about midnight. It was a surprisingly clear night and all stars could be seen. She laid on her back thinking about the stars and nothing else. She heard a stirring in the leaves.

"Come out, please." Nothing came out. Lily pulled her wand out. "Come out or I'll hurt you!" as she said it a beautiful white stag cantered out of the forest. He walked slowly to the Lily. She offered her hand out as he walked up to her. He sniffed it and then rubs the side of his head against her hand. She laughed. As she looked at the stag she couldn't help but think that his white hair was unruly like ja-potters and that his chocolate brown eyes reminded her of Potter.

"You remind me so much of someone I know," she could've sworn the stag winked. "Isn't it good luck for a stag to come up to you? If it's good luck then why has all this happened to me? Why has the world decided they hate me?"Lily broke down into tears again. The stag bowed giving Lily the choice to climb on or not, she chooses to. Sitting atop the stag she felt powerful, her tears stopped as she spoke. "I want to fly, can you do that?" the stag snorted, "of course, just run as fast as you can, to anywhere just go!" as the stag started to run she wrapped her arms around the stag's neck. She felt safe and secure and that's all she wanted right now. The stag ran for 15 minutes. 30 minutes. 45 minutes. An hour. She lost track because the stag just ran without slowing. She loved it, and she couldn't stop it. After a while it stopped. She could still feel the motion of running but she was asleep.

The stag knew she was asleep and slowed to a stop. The stag lowered Lily to the ground. She fell to the ground softly and was not woken. The stag ran behind a bush. And not seconds later a fully clothed James Potter walked out with a lopsided grin on his face. He walked over to Lily and scooped her up. He carried her into the castle and to the Heads common room. He whispered the password to the picture of him and lily from their past, this one was just recently, a red head on a white stag. He walked in and walked her to her room. He laid her on her bed. He removed her shoes and socks and covered her up. Kissing her lightly on the forehead he covered her up. He conjured white lilies and a vase. He put them on her side table with a little note saying _if you ever need a stag to your doe you know I'm always there for you Lily, never forget that. With love, you know who I am…._

He left with a real smile on his face. He went into their common room and picked up a book that was on the table entitle Romeo and Juliet and read. Sometime or another he fell asleep with the book open on his chest. Little did he know that in Lily's room the girl was stirring and as she awoke all she remembered was that handsome stag. She saw the white lilies with the note. She read the note and smiled. It was still sometime after the middle of the night. She didn't bother looking. She got up and walked through the bathroom to James' room but he wasn't there so she went down to the common room. He looked so peaceful that Lily didn't want to wake him. She gently removed his glasses and took the book from his chest placing the note he had given her in it. She placed both of them on the table. She whispered gently into James' ear, "Scoot over," and he did subconsciously. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her as he fell asleep.

Little did she know that as lily had walk down the stairs James had been awake. They fell asleep together on the common room couch. From that moment on he would never leave her side.

Maybe it was love at first sight. Maybe it was his determination. Maybe it was her determination. Perhaps it was his faith or maybe it was just fate. But that night was a perfect night for them despite the death of Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

Ever since 7th year James had realized that this was not a phase nor was this ever going to end. His love for lily was Forever And Always.

Ever since 7th year Lily realized that there was a fine line between Love and Hate. She had never really hated James she was in fact always in love with him. She would love him Forever And Always.


End file.
